coolcrew_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Coulter
'''Coulter '''is a main character in the coolcrew lore. He is the creator of the Coolcrew Theme Park and popular restaurant chain Voulter's. Personality Coulter is the funny man, he almost always tries to make a joke, which Matthew calls him, and Coulter believes it. He can be logical, but also stubborn. He's very passionate about theme parks, hockey, NASCAR, and his great friends. Design Throughout all sagas so far, Coulter sticks with a black t shirt and jeans. He straps his hockey stick on his back in battle. When he has to, he wears a suit as prime minister. History Saga 0 Coulter is one of the original members of the coolcrew, with Will, Sam, Matthew, Evan and Alec. He made a diss track against Jacob Crispy. He was Jerry's biggest rival. Saga 1 Coulter helps Matthew and Matthew Underwood with their campaign. In a campaign, he meets Noah Diamond with the other members. He and the members crack a few jokes, which angers her. He was planning on attending Fabicon, but was late due to waiting for Fabian to get ready. He was deeply mournful of the losses in the Fabicon Bombing. He fights in the Great Diamond War as a general. When talking with the other generals, Matthew and him argue a lot. Coulter is saddened by Fabian Rodge's death, but has to help make the Treaty of Edrack. Coulter leaves the coolcrew with Alec to make the Cjrgang. Saga 1.5 Coulter and Alec aren't that successful in the U.S. when it comes to getting votes. When they go to Canada, they are incredibly successful and Coulter becomes the prime minster and Alec is his deputy prime minister. Evan reaches out to him to form an alliance against ISG, and he agrees to help. He declares on ISG a month later. He and the cjrgang help the coolcrew take back Oregon and Washington, and leads the coolcrew through Canada to Washington D.C. A few weeks later the cjrgang and coolcrew force Grayson to resign. Then they have to fight off Dotinga who takes over ISG, with the large amount of troops they quickly defeat ISG and it dissolves. Coulter stays in Canada but is an ally to the coolcrew. Saga 2 Coulter has been the prime minster of Canada and has been doing his job well. Coulter helps fund the coolcrew's quest to defeat Dark Sonic. Alec leaves to fight off Dark Sonic, so Coulter appoints Jim Carrey to be his vice president. After a few days, he wants Jim Carrey to stay because he is better at his job than Alec. CoulterSgoes to the coolcrew's celebration after defeating Dark Sonic. Saga 3 Coulter has recently made a fast food chair, Voulter's™. It is very successful. He talks in a chat with Kaelana, Fabian, Will, Matthew, Evan, and Alec. He slowly finds out about how Vanessa has taken over the government, how Alec is kidnapped, and how Matthew is kidnapped as well. Vanessa then attacks Canada. When Will and Evan get bombed, Coulter calls Loli Vampire to save Will. He flies to California the next day, and when he lands the government kidnaps him. A few days later he is rescued by some canadian friends. He helps form the Coolcrew Grand Council and is a member. He decides to stay in the United States. Saga 4 Coulter is strongly against Gang Weed but can't do much when first finds out since he was kidnapped. Coulter is shocked by the 4/20 Massacre and gathers with the coolcrew to make a plan of attack. He has to be complicit of Gang Weed while Tyler spies on them. Two weeks later, he volunteers to be part of the rescue team with Will and Tyler. They go through the back entrance disguised as Gang Weed members to save Mattwo. They go into the cell and see Jerry. Will and Coulter fight Jerry, surprised by his use of dark magic and gamer abilities. Tyler sets Mattwo free and they help fight Jerry. Around the same time, the rise and grind kid joins as back up for Jerry. Tyler defeats the rise and grind kid, and when Mattwo joined the tides turned to help defeat Jerry. Will slashes Jerry into Jacques when he threatens to blow himself up, and Coulter and the rescue team escape after defeating Jerry. Coulter helps make the official coolcrew council and goes back to Canada. Saga 5 Coulter is busy being prime minster of Canada when Zorgus Brongus arrives on Earth. However, he goes to visit the coolcrew and then meets Zorgus Brongus. He helps the coolcrew translate what Zorgus Brongus says, since he took 10 years of Zorgan. When Coulter finds out Will, Evan, and Mattwo have been beamed up with Zorgus Brongus, he volunteers to help rescue them, and leaves Jim Carrey to be in charge of Canada while he's gone. He flies in the FabiShuttle with Kaelana, Fabian, Alec, Tyler, and Daniel. A few days in the trip, Boba Fett shoots down the FabiShuttle. It crashes on the floating Dark Sonic Base from Saga 2. The rescue team meets Childish Starbino and Diamond Desmond. Boba Fett attacks them and Coulter and the rescue team and Childish Starbino fight off Boba Fett and Diamond Desmond. Diamond Desmond begrudgingly accepts defeat. With a crashed ship, the rescue team tries to figure out how to fix it. Childish Starbino makes a Stardust Sparkler and they continue their way, with Diamond Desmond who wants to stay on the base, and fix the FabiShuttle due to Diamond Desmond's intellect from Desmond. When they arrive, Coulter helps fight off Marxian and Howillian soldiers. Coulter is in awe of seeing Ultimatato after learning all about their language and culture. Coulter celebrates with the coolcrew and the others after the battle celebrating in the Zorgus Independence Feast. He flies with Will, Evan, Mattwo, Childish Starbino, Alec, Kaelana, Fabian, and Daniel back to Earth. Saga 6 When arriving on Earth, Coulter is disappointed by Gru's takeover of the government. He helps the coolcrew kick Gru out and stays at the coolcrew base with the others for the night. Childish Starbino offers to take Coulter back to Canada the next day in the Stardust Sparkler, and Coulter gladly agrees. The next day though, Mattwo and Will have a big argument, and Will storms out of the coolcrew base. Will tells Coulter what happens, and Coulter understands Will's point of view and joins him. They fly to San Francisco and after talking to Sam Industries, they quickly make a secret base in San Francisco for them. Will and Coulter talk to Evan and he joins them as well. He calls Jim Carrey and gets him to help the fight and have someone take over while he's gone. Coulter and Evan call Zorgus Brongus and convince him to join their side. Will gives Coulter a warship, and he calls it the S. S. Shmurda. Coulter supports the firebombing of FabiCorp when planning it. = Category:Coolcrew Members Category:Characters Category:Dimension: E21